Ashes 2 Ashes Dust 2 Dust
by LifesKismet
Summary: Kagome and her sister Yewande Face Everyday Teenage things like: Love, Enemys and BEING THE PRINCESS'S OF MAKAI. Prieviously titled THe Agreement
1. They meet

AN: I am stating right now for future references that i DO NOT OWN INU or YYH

Summary

Kagome Higirashi is one of the most powerful beings in all of the three realms. She is the one of the two Miko- Demons which makes her hunted and the obsession of many males. She also is even more valuable because she is the sister to the western lords. She and her brothers have come to an agreement that she needs to find a suitable mate .

And this is were our story begins.

''Okay" said silky female voice

"Your not going there" said a gruff male voice

Oh Come on Inuyasha let her go where she wants" said another smooth male voice.

Why thank you Naraku said the female

"Why your welcome Kagome you are after all my sister "said Naraku

Please Inuyasha i really want to go" Said Kagome

No Its to dangerous to go to that school" said Inuyasha

I must agree with Inuyasha on this one " said a silky male voice

Not you to Fluffy-sama" said Kagome

Yes Kagome and DONT CALL ME FLUFFY said shessomaru

Okay Okay chill Shessy don't have a cow " said Kagome

Back on to the subject off were Kagome and Yewande are going to school at ... said shessy before he was interrupted by...

sags POV

Just as fluffy was talking some one came into the room I looked up and saw my twin standing there . She looked just like me except she is a elemental Kitsune i am Inu Youkai she has black hair with Blue red and yellow Highlights she is really pretty

I ran up and hugged her

Whats going on said Yewande

There planning on what high were going to go to" I replied

Why would they do that i told Naraku i Already found a school said Yewande

Suddenly everyone ceases talking and looks at Naraku

" Oh yeah i was supposed to tell them last week said Naraku while scratching the back of his head nervously.

So your telling me that i have been looking for school and you already picked one said Inuyasha

" Yes thats exactly what im saying" said Yewande calm and cool

What You Bitch at least come and tell us to our faces said Inuyasha"Now Inu dear i did come to tell **you** but Naraku was the only one left and i had to do on a mission for that damn toddler i was in a fucking hurry you bastard"said Yewande in the same Shessy like voice.

Before Inuyasha could say something Shessy stepped in and asked a question.

" What school did you enroll in?"

" u mm it s called Sara something i" Yewande was Interrupted by her happy twin.

" Do you mean Sarsyashiki High" I said

" Yes" she answered

I then walked up to Inuyasha and Flicked him on the nose then to Shessy and did the same thing.

I looked back at my sister and she seemed really confused

I told her what happened to today about the school i wanted to go to and how the one she picked was that one

In the end Yewande was on the ground laughing.-

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

"kay hurry up Gome"said Yewande as she put on her concealment spell she lost every color in her hair except for blue and black.

" I'm coming Yeye" said Kagome

When she put on her concealment she had black wavy hair with electric blue streaks in her hair her fangs turned into normal teeth and she lost her fangs.

" Are you ready nnoooww"said Yewande stressing out the now

" Yeah yeah calm down yeye we've still got time said Kagome

" Okay lets go" said Yeye not even listing to her sister

" Okay I'm coming" said Kagome running after her sis

With the YYH Gang

" What does the toddler want now said a very annoyed male voice

I'm not a toddler Yusuke said an angry Koenma

Okay what do you need"said Yusuke"i have a date with Keiko today"

You Have an important mission said Koenma as he ushered in 3 people

These are the kings of Makai Shessomaru, Inuyasha,and Naraku

' Yeah so" said Kurama

" We need you to protect our sisters" said Naraku

Lord knows how much trouble Yewande can get them in" said Inuyasha

Yeah like the time she died fluffy's hair pink said Naraku wile laughing

" Yeah it took him 3 months to get it out" said Inuyasha

Then he chased her and she said it wasn't her it was Shadow"

" And..." Inuyasha was cut of by a growl that came form Shessy

" Awww come on it was funny you know it was too" said Naraku

" don't I 've got pictures of stuff she did to you too" said Shessomaru

At this Naraku and Inuyasha paled at the thought

Okay back to subject there names are Yewande and Kagome said Inuyasha as Shessy passed out files

Yewande Taisho

Demon age : 317Human age: 17

Type: Elemental Kitsune

Special: She has a kid Shippo was adopted when she saved him from a attack.

Hair color- Black with different red blue and yellow highlights

Eye color:Blue

Kagome Taisho

Demon age: 317 Human Age: 17

Type: Inu Youkai

Special: She adopted a Neko Youkai by the name of Shadow

Hair color: Black with electrifying blue Highlights

Eye color: brown

while looking at their picture Kuwabara spoke up

"wow their hot" he said " i wonder if they would go out with me"

" good luck" scoffed Inuyasha

" Inu's right you'll be lucky if Yewande even says hi said Naraku

" Why would that be" asked Kurama politely

" She's kinda like that" said Inuyasha

" Like what" said a mysterious voice

Inuyasha, Shessomaru,and Naraku Paled

They looked white as ghosts

' Hey who are you " screamed Yusuke

The person ignored his question and talked

" What am i like Inu hmmm" the voice asked as a girl walked out

" What do you mean Yeye"

" I think you know what we mean Inu"

" Nice for you to join us said Yeye

" Well i couldn't let you have all the fun now could i"

" I wasn't gonna do **much **Gome" said Yewande

" I thought you two went to school" said Naraku

I had too go drop off Shippo at daycare with Shadow" said Yewande

" How did you know were we were" said Shessomaru

" You know fluffy you should really kill Jaken hes a big blabber mouth when you threaten him" said Kagome with humor

" stupid toad ' muttered Inuyasha

" So these are the guys you want to protect us" said Yewande

: They look kinda weak don't cha think Gome" said yewande

" Better than the last ones" said Kagome

" Who are you calling weak said Yusuke

" You" said yewande

" Spirit Gun" Yusuke said as he lodged an attack

Everyone went deadly silent before Kagome started laughing

so did Inuyasha , Shessomaru, Naraku

Whats so funny i just hurt your sister said Yusuke

Everyone else was just as confused be fore a voice talked

" Do Think spirit energy can hurt me" said Yewande while leaning against a wall

I HIT YOU said Yusuke

every body except her sister and brothers were wondering this too

" I absorbed your energy it felt good too" explained Yewande like it was an everyday thing

Kagome sweat dropped " Yewande arnt you supposed to register Shippo

today

Yewande paled considiraly " Ahhh Shit hes gonna kill me"

" I swear shes not healthy sometimes said Kagome

" I perfectly fine but you might not be cause Koga is the one Shippo is with.

" So " said Kagome

Who'd we leave Shadow with stupid" said yeye

Kagome paled at this statement

YOU PLANED THIS DIDNT YOU screamed Kagome

nonotmeitwasinuyashanotmeiswear" Yewande said quickly while opening a portal. " gotta go" said Yewande

-

Kurama POV( K means Kurama Y means Yoko)

K: ' Yewande is really beautiful'

Y: ' Shes the perfect mate a Kitsune too

K:im not gonna mate her

Y: wwwwwwwwwhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy

K: Cause she problaly seeing someone and shes got a kid

Y: Her kid is adopted red

K: Yeah Okay i will get to know her first happy

Y: Its a start

Hiei: Come on fox there going

-------------------------------------------------------------

Authors POV.

uh oh" said Naraku

What" asked Kuwabara

Shessomaru hold him down now" said Naraku

Then in a blink of an eye shessomaru and Naraku had Inuyasha pinned down.

' Whats going on said Hiei

Inuyasha is going to try and kill the wolf who is after our sisters Koga"

Why" asked Yusuke Before Naraku could answer Inuyasha spoke up

Cause hes a flea bitten wolf with no taste who's stupid and... he was interrupted by Yewande who just came through

" Hey Inu I need your help cause Koga really pissing off Kagome and i cant restrain her.

WHAT shouted all three brothers

" You don't have to Shouuuut said yeye as she was pulled through a portal.

What just happened said Kurama

I don't know said Yusuke

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ive finished chapter one . Yaaaaaaay if you want to know Yewande is my name so it pronounce ye-wand-a

Please Review i accept constructive criticism


	2. Yewande meets Yoko

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Yewande and some others coming in later

Last Time

"Back on to the subject off were Kagome and Yewande are going to school"

" Do you mean Sarsyashiki High"

These are the kings of Makai Shessomaru, Inuyasha,and Naraku

" Hey Inu I need your help cause Koga really pissing off Kagome and i cant restrain her.

---+-------------------------------------+--------------------------------------------+--------

When the group arrived they saw Kagome chasing what looked like a male wolf Youkai

Get Back here you Pervert said Kagome

" But Kagome i didn't mean it i was just mad at that stupid Kitsune cub said the wolf

" Koga You **IDIOT**" said Kagome

Before he knew what she was talking about he was held up by 20 vines and an angry Kitsune was floating in front of him

And Man was She **PISSED**

---+------------------------------------------+-----------------------------------------+------

Yewande POV

' Koga's gonna get his butt beat now he should have never said THAT'

' i was mentally laughing my ass off then that baka wolf had to say something too piss me off

The one thing that kept repeating in my head was stupid kit

Man was Koga gonna get it now. ( don't you sorta fell sorry for him)

---------+-----------------------------------+-------------------------------------------+-----

Authors POV

" Hey Yewande " said Koga

" Koga you might want to start running i just **love **a good chase said Yewande with a look that could freeze hell

You didn't have too tell Koga twice before you could blink he was gone

The YYH group turned to Kagome and looked at her disbelievingly. Then Hiei put back on his emotionless facade and said " Coward"

" Hey Kaggy"

" Yes"

Where' s Shippo"

With Shadow why?

I need Kira

Weve got a job

when said Kagome excitedly

before Yewande could respond Inuyasha spoke up

NO way In Hell Are you Going on another Job didn't You JUST GET BACK

Inu this isn't a SD case its a personal matter said Yewande

Fine not like i care anyway said Inuyasha

Wait here one second i need to go get some people said Kagome with that she

Disappeared from view

"Okay since my sister has gone to get some _people _lets learn more about each other."

But before that Inu Kikyo-chan is looking for you

Sess- Kagura is looking for you

Naraku -Yura is looking for you

" When did you learn this " said Naraku

" About 3 hours ago i saw them at the palace they said something about castration and im gonna kill them said" Yewande with a big grin on her face

AHHHHHHHHH and they were off and

4 down 3 two go

Hey Kuwabara i think theres a cat lost way out in town\

kitty kitty kitty was all that was heard from Kuwabara as he raced off to find the _'kitty' _

2 more too go thought Yewande

Hn Baka im going to Makai said Hiei as he left

' that was easier than i thought '

' now how about Yusuke'

Yewande looked at her clock its 5: 30 she said

"AHHHH I've got a date with Keiko shes going to kill me"said Yusuke running off

' ah were all alone now'

a mischievous glint appeared in Yewande's eye

Hey Kurama why don't we get to know each other since everyones left

unless you have something to do" she said the last part sadly

Sure said Kurama calm and cool

-------+------------------------------------+-----------------------------------------+--------

Kurama 's POV

on the out side Kurama was calm and cool but inside he was very frustrated with his other counterpart

_Y: Come on Red let me out i want to 'get to know her too_

_K: No_

_Y: Please _

_K: No _

_Y: how bout i make a deal you let me out and if i do something she doesnt like you can pull me back in Deal_

_K: HMMMMMMM_

_Y : welll?_

_K Okay _

_Y : Yess, SCORE_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Normal POV_

a white fog surrounded Kurama

When i cleared there stood the most gorgeous silver she ever seen

Why hello i presume your Yoko well as you probably know my name is Yewande

" My my my aren't you a gorgeous vixen" pured yoko just looking at her made him hard

Well since you guys have to watch over me and my sister lets get to know each other said Yewande

Okay what would you like to know said Yoko

Your life in Makai said Yewande basically hopping with curiostiy

Okay well i was( insert Yoko life im too lazy)

About an hour later

and thats it finished Yoko

He noticed that Yewande was thinking about something

While she was distracted he noticed that she had a wonderful figureas he moved up he came to her lips, her luscious pink lips How he so wanted to kiss her, make her moan for him , scream out his name.

At a sudden impulse yoko leaned into Yewande and

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA cliffhanger please review if you want a longer chapter may have a lemon if i get enough reviews


	3. BOOM !

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH so please don't sue i don't have any money anyways

Last Time

we've got a job said Yewande

At a sudden impulse Youko leaned into Yewande and

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just when Youko was an inch apart form Yewande's lips a loud bang was heard.They were both thinking 'What the hell'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's POV

'Stupid Koga at least we've got a job i can concentrate on that'

' That Hiei character was pretty hot. But he seems cold just like Yeye and Shessy.' ( I know you're thinking she didn't seem that cold ill explain at end of chapter)

' Well i bet i can warm his heart'

Kagome was too absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone

had been watching her for quite some time

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei's POV

After he left the 2 foxes and the detectives alone he went after Kagome' that onna i think her name was Kagome. I expanded my Jagan to find her aura Makai. When i tracked her down she was walking alone in a forest and she looked deep in thought.

' stupid onna could get herself killed why the hell would i care though' 'Its only so i can get through my service under that stupid brat' some where deep in his mind knew that wasn't the only reason.

----------------------------------------------------

Authors POV

Hiei being very curious tried to tap into Kagome's mind to see what was **so**

interesting.

What Hiei didn't know was that Kagome had a mind barrier that would alert her if some was trying to gain access to her mind.

So when Hiei he started to tap she was alert . Kagome growled and looked straight at Hiei " What the Hell do you think your doing apparition".

"Hn" said Hiei

"Hn isn't an answer you asshole" said an enraged Kagome

" Didn't you have to go get someone" said an agitated Hiei

" Wow shorty said more than 2 Letters." said Kagome in a teasing voice

as she kept on walking

"Hn Onna where the hell are we going"said Hiei

"We are going to visit some **_old_** friends" answered Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------

With Yewande and Youko

They were so startled from the big boom that they fell backwards right on there butts.

"What was that" said Yewande "Anyways we've gotta go were going to be late."

"For what" said a very confused fox

"A very important date silly" said a now hyper Yewande

Youko sweatdrops " And that explains everything" said in an sarcastic manner

"Whatever" she said in a serious manner

" SoOoOoOoOo what are we going to do" said Youko

" Were going to go see some... old friends said Yewande

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 hours Later

Where the hell are we going" complained Youko for the 124th time

Will you shut the fuck up you bloody son of a bitch" said Yewande

Jeesh no need to bite my head off"

" Just shut the hell up you ass" said a very ticked off Yewande

After 45 minutes of running Yewande came to a stop "we are here"

"Were the Hell Is Here" said Youko

In Front of Them was a castle with white walls and flourished plant life all around

who's house is this" said Youko

The Princess of Makai' s" said Yewande nonchalantly

WHAT" said Youko as they walked into the castle doors

Yeah is there something wrong" said Yewande

No just people say that the princess is a stuck up, whiny, self involved, bratty, nuisance who cant tell a tree form a bush and is a sore on the eyes. Said Youko

" well if people say it they obviously know right" glaring at him

Well" started Youko but he was cut off by a ticked off Yewande " I think its better if you don't talk to me for a**_ long_** time"

"but..." Youko was for the first time at a lost for words

" I said don't talk to me, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH! SCREAMED a very teary Yewande.

Looking very hurt Youko jumped far away through the trees.

Yewande was left there in the clearing left to cry her little heart out . Its not like she hasn't heard some one say all those things about her before, but it hurt when they came out of Youko's mouth. And the funny thing is she doesn't know why. Scary thing is that Youko suddenly reminded her of _him_

DUH DUH Duhhhhhh... Who is this mysterious him , will Youko every come back, is Kagome every gonna get Hiei out of his shell. Also didnt really get a chance to fit in how Yewande is really cold so maybe next chapter

REVIEW  
REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

:) ;0)

NIGERIANCHIC


	4. Questions & Answers

Hey Peoples srry i havent been able to update lately one of my school mates just died and ive been busy with upcoming exams to so I finally found enough time to finish chapter 4. Ok on to the story!!!!

Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

Yewande's P.O.V.

' Why am i suddenly thinking about _Him _agian' thought Yewande

_Flashback._

_A 15 year old Yewande was running around her palace searching for her boyfriend of Two years _

_"Ryou where are you come out come out where ever you are." said Yewande cheerfully_

_Ryou Imizaki was a high generals son in Kings army. Yewande and Ryou were introduced at a ball comemerating Ryou's fathers achivements. Let me tell you it wasnt love at first site more like a onesided lust. See Ryou was known as one of the biggest man-whores in the history of man-whores. Yewande had to comfort many of her friends because Ryou had broken everyone of there hearts. It took him 2 years of rejection before Yewande actually gave him a chance and she only said yes so he would eventually leave her alone. But what she wasnt ready for was the fact that she might actually have fun on the date. After that one date her perspective of him was slighty better than before and they began steadily dating._

_"Ry-kun where are you" said yewande _

_Further down the hall she started hearing some strange noises finally the noises led her too a room door._

_" Ry-kun?" said Yewande as she opened the door._

_The sight she came to wasnt good there stood Ryou towering over her sister with a mencing face. While Kagome looked scared to death poor Kagome_

_" You little bitch" said Ryou to kagome his hand was raised up as if to strike her._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" screamed Yewande _

_" Its not what it looks like" Ryou quickly stammered out _

_" Kagome come over here " said yewande in a comforting voice_

_Kagome quickly got up and ran past Ryou right into yewandes arms_

_Yewande looked at Ryou with mixed emotions including: saddness, anger, confusion and dissapointment and most of all pure hate._

_"Why" she asked ryou on the verge of tears _

_Ryou remained silent_

_" I believe i asked you a question,said yewande or are you just to idiotic to understand"_

_" Now listen here you little bitch" started Ryou_

_" No you listen you little piece of shit i found you in here about to hurt my sister and you're demanding things of me." said Yewande _

_Yewande started laughing at him. " I want you sorry manwhorish cocksucking ass out of my house by the time i get to 3."_

_"Or what " said Ryou stupidly_

_" Or your going to find yourself with a painful sex-change operation."_

_" You dont scare me bitch." said Ryou " all you are is and ugly whore who is so stupid you cant even use your powers."_

_Yewande smiled in a syinically narakuish way. " Little boy your going to rule the day you crossed the Taisho family."_

_She put kagome down and told her it was time to use the new abitlty they learned _

_They got in there fighting stance with Kagomes hand facing upwords toward the sky. Yewandes pointing to the earth. _

_They started to say the chant while Ryou stood there with the cockiest smirk thinking ' No way there only trying to scare me.'_

_"God of Darkness God of light be lend me your powers with all my might. Give me the power to hurt who wronged me make them pay for the damage they have caused and when they have send toward the place they fear the most."_

_And then they both thrust dirty X) there hand toward ryou._

_A percing scream was heard throughout the palace. And when it was all done ryous father was forced to retire early and Ryou was practically banished from ever entering the palace agian._

_End FlashBack_

Even though Yewande didnt show it she had really loved Ryou and it broke her heart to see him commiting such a crime to her own sister.

She closed off heart not wanting to feel that pain agian of having your heart crushed. But Fate happens to big a very big Bitch when she doesnt like how you planned things out.

So Yewande picked herself up and walked toward the palace unaware of the pair of golden eyes that have been watching her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Hiei AND Kagome

Kagome and hiei had been traveling for what seemed like an hour but was only about hmmm 20 minutes.

" Ok we are here" Kagome said as she came to a stop

"Hn, Finally" said Hiei

" Kagome wistled and out came... i think this enough for one chapeter dont you? X)

out came 4 demons . Three girls and One Male.

Hi Kuronue, Kilza, Rika and Kristen said Kagome

"We have a job dont we said Kuronue

" Yeah arent you excited said Kagome

While they were talking Hiei was inspecting the male bat demon ' wasnt kuronue the name of Youkos old partner' Ive got to tell the fox.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring ring ring srry i just had too do that lol

Y: What do you want Hiei

H: Your old partner his name was Kuronue right and he was a bat demon.

Y: Yea whats that got to do with anything

H: Well i dont think hes dead anymore

Y: What the hell do you mean hes not dead anymore

H: Actually im standing right infort of him and hes talking to Kagome but he has this tattered hat on with a hole on the side

Y: Hahahahaha thats Kuronue alright dont say anything about me.Im going to suprise him

H: Hn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK everone lets head out said Kagome

Hey Gome wheres my little lover said kuronue

Shes back at the house" and she is upset to. replied Kagome

" Well that wont do i cant make sweet passionate love to someone who is upset" said Kuronue over dramatically

" But im sure when she sees my handsome face she'll be all better" said kuronue

" Either that or she will lose her lunch" muttered Kristen

" What was that kristen i didnt hear you " said kuronue with malice in his voice.

She didnt reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAhahahah srry its not longer but damn that took alot of brain power and i really need to go to sleep so i hpe this satisfies you for atleast a week.

Also i tweaked the parings a smidge

Yewande/Kuramathat includes Youko/Kuronue- Permanent

Kagome/ Hiei- Permanent

Inuyasha/ Kikyo-?

Sesshomaru/ KAgura-Permanent

Naraku/Yura- Permanent

I dont even know if im having Miroku or sango in this story

Yusuke/Keiko- Will change to a suprise

Kuwabara/ Kitty- Good choice if i do say so myself

Boton/Koenma- Yea but it going to take awhile

Review if you have any suggestions on how to make this story even better

NigerianChic


	5. IMPORTANT AN

Dear Readers,

Okay well I finished _Ashes 2 Ashes Dust 2 Dust _but….. My laptop, where I wrote the chapter was broken by my sister….. I tried to get the story through the network but the laptop would need to turn on…. If worst comes to worst I will re- write the chapter.

SO its might take me sometime

Sorry for the inconvenience.

**_NigerianChic04_**


End file.
